Developing Cavities
by The Jabberer
Summary: In which the ever-so-health-conscious doctor of Mineral Town learns to develop a sweet tooth. Sort of. — DoctorClaire


******TITLE: **Developing Cavities**  
****FANDOM:** Harvest Moon**  
****PAIRING:** DoctorClaire**  
****SUMMARY:** In which the ever-so-health-conscious doctor of Mineral Town learns to develop a sweet tooth. Sort of. Doctor/Claire**  
****DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harvest Moon

.

Every year, on the 31st of Fall, doctors and dentists everywhere would look at their calendars and promptly shake their heads as the corners of their mouths would start to form disapproving frowns.

The doctor of Mineral Town was no exception.

It was the dreaded _Pumpkin Day_.

This particular year, the doctor found himself doing just this when he glanced at his calendar at six-thirty in the morning. "I wonder how many dentist appointments will be made in the next week," he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

As he made his way down the stairs and into his office to get a head start on reading the medical report that had been sent to him the other day, the doctor spotted Elli hastily shoving one of her desk drawers shut.

The doctor's frowned deepened. "Elli."

She looked up guiltily. "Yes, Doctor?"

"Is that chocolate for the trick-or-treaters?"

Elli sighed. "I don't see the harm, Doctor. It _is_ a special holiday, after all."

"Don't be ridiculous, Elli. It's a tradition that the big-time candy companies of the world have taken advantage of in order to raise profits. Pumpkin Day was originally—"

"Yes, Doctor, I know. You say this every year."

The doctor stopped mid-rant, and turned towards his office in defeat. "Just try to keep them out of my office this year, Elli."

The pretty nurse snorted discreetly.

As if they'd give up a chance to get extra candy. Even if that chance was non-existant.

.

"Today's Pumpkin Day, Mr. Doctor! Please give some candy—"

The doctor pushed an apple across the table without looking up from the form he was signing.

May scowled, but took the apple anyway.

.

"Today's Pumpkin Day, Mr. Doctor! Give some candy—"

The doctor pushed an apple across the table without looking up from the report he was reading.

Stu took one look at it, and promptly began to wail.

From across the curtain, Elli knew that the doctor had put earplugs into his ears.

.

"Today's Pumpkin, Doctor!"

When the doctor made no sign of acknowledgement, Popuri rolled her eyes and leaned over to pull one of his earplugs out. He started in surprise and looked up.

"Pumpkin Day?" she asked.

He pointed to the apple on his desk, irritated from being interrupted.

Popuri puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "I don't see why you don't give us candy!"

When the doctor opened his mouth to respond, she just huffed and turned away. "And _don't_ give me the same spiel you always give about big candy corporations, cavities, and the effects of diabetes!"

With that, the pink-haired girl flounced out of the room, crossing the lobby to Elli's counter to take the extra piece of chocolate that the nurse had waiting for her.

The doctor sighed and went back to work. Now that those three were out of the way, he decided, he could actually get some work done.

.

This hope was crushed two hours later, when an unfamiliar voice chirped, "Popuri's running around town getting chocolate, so I figured, why couldn't I?"

He looked up from his desk, slightly amazed that there was another visitor this year.

This particular visitor was around Popuri's age—or maybe Ann's, with long, blonde hair, startling blue eyes, and a sunny smile.

"I'm sorry," he said cordially, holding out his hand. "I don't believe we've met."

The young woman across from him smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Claire, the farmer that moved here in the Spring. We would have met sooner, but I was so busy trying to get the farm up and running that I didn't have much time to socialize."

The doctor nodded and tucked that information away for later, and did a quick scan of her health.

'_A bit on the thin side, but the condition of her hair and nails suggest that she's getting enough nutrition. She doesn't seem all that muscular. Must remember to have a place for her in the Winter, when she'll probably faint from overworking herself mining, which is what all farmers seem to do when they can't raise crops.'_

Claire held out both hands. "So, chocolate?"

He pointed to the apple that Popuri had left on his desk earlier.

She wrinkled her nose. "Really?"

The doctor met her gaze solemnly. "It's much healthier than chocolate, I can assure you. You won't get cavities or diabetes."

The—rather attractive—farmer smiled coyly. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," she said, eyes twinkling.

He blinked. "Pardon me?"

"Chocolate has recently been named a superfood. One of the main ingredients is the cacao bean, which is known to be a rich source of antioxidants and nutrients. It also helps control the appetite and decreases the chances of getting heart disease. Would you like me to go on?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow, smothering the newfound admiration. "I'm afraid you're talking about unprocessed chocolate with no sugar or chemical additives. The chocolate made by most of the companies today add unhealthy amounts of sugar and harmful chemicals that prolong its storage time."

Here, Claire smiled triumphantly. "_Most_ companies. I asked Jeff, and he said he only orders chocolate made by companies who make chocolate without using the unnecessary chemicals."

"It does, however, contain sugar. An excess amount of sugar can lead to diabetes, obesity, and raises blood levels."

A watch beeped, and Claire sighed mournfully and took the apple. "Well, I have some work I still need to do. I'll be taking this! Bye now!"

The doctor stared after her.

'_Well. I suppose Pumpkin Day got a bit more interesting.'_

.

The next day, Elli grinned when a cheery, blonde-haired farmer waved and leaned against the counter.

"Hello, Claire. Here's the chocolate I promised you. I'm sorry I didn't have it yesterday; I wasn't expecting another visitor!"

She smiled. "That's fine, Elli! I just came to try to convince the doctor that it's okay to give candy on Pumpkin Day."

The nurse laughed. "Good luck with that. The whole town's been trying for a few years now."

Claire winked. "Well, I _have_ been beating Won at that apple game for a few seasons now. Who knows? Maybe luck's on my side."

Elli shook her head and went back to the order forms she had to fill out. "Tell me how it goes."

.

The doctor looked up when he heard the rustle of the curtain.

Standing at his makeshift doorway was Claire, braving against the cold with a scarf and a warm smile.

"Oh? What's the matter?"

Claire shook off her rucksack and reached in. "Nothing at all. Just trying to help you sweeten up a bit."

Her hand reemerged, holding a carefully-wrapped piece of honey.

"Honey?"

She smiled. "Honey. It's a natural form of sugar that can even be eaten by diabetics. I can guarantee it's all-natural; it came from the beehive on my farm."

The doctor frowned. "Honey raises blood levels more than sucrose, which is the typical sugar used to make confectionaries."

Claire shook her head. "Not by much, it doesn't. And the increase in blood levels it causes can easily be countered with proper exercise."

There was a stunned silence.

"…It promotes cavity-development," he said dumbly.

The smile, if possible, grew even brighter. "I thought you'd say that," she murmured.

A new toothbrush slid its way across the table.

Claire tilted her head. "Don't go trying to fool me with your scientific phrases and incomplete statistics. I may be a farmer, Doctor, but I _did_ go to college before I moved here. I was studying to become a nutritionist."

The doctor looked at the honey.

"Refined sugar is also safe to eat in moderation, provided that the person is able to break the chemical structure down and receives enough exercise while eating a balanced diet."

He looked up at her face, and she was smiling so sweetly at him that he just _knew_ she ate something sugary for breakfast that morning.

"If I have to go to the dentist to get a filling," he said reluctantly, "I'll be sending you the bill."

Maybe sweet wasn't so bad after all.

Elli blinked and stared.

And stared some more.

"Good morning, Elli."

"Doctor," she said, rushing to find a thermometer. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Why, yes. I'm perfectly fine."

She shook her head. "No, no, something's wrong… Now where did I put that thermometer?"

The doctor sighed and took a sip of his tea. "I don't have a fever, Elli."

Elli stared at him again. "Doctor," she began patiently, "You're putting _honey_ on your toast, and using it to sweeten your tea. I remember you lecturing me about the negative effects of the different types of sugar last week."

He waved a hand absently. "In moderate amounts and with a proper lifestyle and a balanced diet, I can assure you that a little sugar will not harm you."

She pinched herself.

She wasn't dreaming.

"Goddess," Elli murmured. "Claire is a miracle worker."

.

May opened the door, and was surprised to see her reflection in a silver disc that was perched on a certain someone's head.

"Mr. Doctor? You're not here to give me a shot, are you?"

The doctor shuffled a bit awkwardly. "No, May. I just dropped by to give you this."

Much to her surprise, he held out a piece of chocolate.

.

**A/N:** I'm such a nerd.

All of the facts are true, by the way. How did I know them?

…

Well, let's just say I'm a nerd. It's much easier to explain that way. I'd like to say that it was something like this story, but it didn't include any fluffy moments with a hot doctor.

HOWEVER. I would like to make it clear that I am not a doctor. Please check with yours if you are diabetic and wish to eat honey. One of my diabetic friends is allowed to eat it, and most of my other friends aren't.


End file.
